Undertale Origins: SoulSight
by Genowar
Summary: (Prequal to Dreamscaper) "Are you finally ready to admit you lost?" as I get I can feel the blood going down my right arm pain sears thought it but even so "I can't give up." my grip tightens "Even if I die here... I won't let you get to them!" I protect them all. No matter how much I want to live. My life for the cost of theres... It's a price I'm willing to pay! (COMPLETE)
1. Prologue

**Long ago two races ruled over the earth humans and monsters... No... You already know that story the one of the fallen child well then how about a different story**

My eyes flickered on the top of mount ebott rain poured down I grunted getting up a man smiled at me "I was right. You and I are the same."

your probably wondering what happened well it all started 7 years ago right around the end of the war looking back there were a lot of things I could have done differently but you aren't here to see that are you

Everything went by so fast my breathing quickened I stumbled but I kept running

"HEY GET BACK HERE HUMAN!" I closed my eyes and sped up please don't let them get me please I saw a village ahead and my eyes lit up with hope finally I'll be ok i'm saved I smiled for a moment until something hit me on the back I grunted in pain as I hit the ground w-what hit me

"Heh a rowdy little kid don't ya think." I turned around my eyes widening seeing it was some kind of wolf no it's on 2 legs it's holding a big hammer is that what hit me he almost completely cloaked in a gray coat the other monster is some kind of white fish lady who has a big temper

"Sorry Ren I tired to stop him but when he woke up be panicked." Ren that's his name? Ren nodded

"Understandable I would be scared as well if I woke up in his position." he turned to me "So whats your name kid?" I looked down should I tell them it no there's monster I can't trust them but... There's no harm in telling them my name right?

"T-Tet."

"Tet huh. Nice name where's your parents Tet?" I looked down

"I... I don't know."

"...I see well let's go ahead and look for them alright." he held out his hand I don't know why... But I took it

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little prologue this was really just a idea I had and decided to go along with so uhh leave a review if you want I'll get the next chapter out for this as I feel the need to... Reviews will definitely have a part in that... No I don't own undertale thank god for that**


	2. Chapter 1: Magic?

6 years passed since then "Sir! We have a problem the monsters there-"

"What about the monsters?"

"There... they, GAH JUST LOOK AT THIS!" he hands the general a report

"W-What the heck is this?"

"They just sparked up recently they have magic sir."

"Magic? But that's not possible there's only one clan in the human race that knows magic."

"We believe that child that went missing 6 years ago was kidnapped by the monsters and was forced to..."

the general nods "Very well then... We'll find the kid then."

about 5 years ago I saw bodies all around me in the forest we hid in. I went to one of them "Don't." Ren stopped me

"But why?"

"He's gone."

"Gone?"

"...It's not often monster win battles... But we don't really see them as wins... There Dead Tet." My eyes widened

"N-No..." he sighed

"Tet..." He put a hand on my shoulder I'm going to be honest our race might not be around much longer... I want you to go to the village nearby ok." I shook his hand off

"But what about you?"

"I'm going to fight for my people." my eyes widened yet again

"No, you can't you'll die!"

"Perhaps so but... We don't have any other choice." I grit my teeth

"I-I Know Magic." I muttered

"Huh?"

"I know Magic!" it came out clearly this time Rens eyes widen he seemed to be speechless

"A-Are you messing with me kid." I shook my head his breath got shaky "...Do you think you could teach me how to use it?"

"W-Well maybe I'm still not the best at it myself... But my dad told me to never teach anyone else..." he grabbed my shoulders

"Kid please if we have this we might win the war."

"W-Well... Ok."

6 years later I woke up in my bed I glanced outside... I'm now 16 years old I've been living with the monsters for so long now fighting alongside them protecting them I've also been teaching them it's been rough but I have a nice life here. I yawn walking outside I see Ren he was frowning

"Huh? Ren what's wrong." He handed me a paper he's been holding 'Dear Tet Howdy my name is Asgore I have heard many good things about you from a good friend of mine he said he saw you on the field of battle I would dearly like to meet you. Sincerely Asgore King Of monsters' I got a letter from the king?

"He's usually at a small town named ebbot town... By now he should be watering the gardens." he looked at me "Your going right?" I squirmed in place for a bit

"Ya... They need me, Ren. I can help them all it would be selfish to not give them a chance... and monster there always mistaken for something so evil but they're so nice." Ren nodded

"I see you thought this out already... Alright, I'm coming with you."

"Huh?"

"Things might get rough along the trail and it's easy to get lost. You'll need a guide and I've walked that trail more times than anyone else in this world." he's has walked that trail a lot it would help to have him along... he would also make good company...

"Ok... Then I guess we should start to pack our things." Ren nodded and started to head back to his house I can't believe it I'm going to meet the kind wait a second... I'm gonna meet a king... "GAH I DON'T HAVE ANY FANCY CLOTHS!"

 **Right so that happened hope you all enjoy this chapter Tet is gonna start his journey soon and I do hope you'll all enjoy it with that please review I know I updated pretty fast for this one but it's really because I wanted to increase the length of the book a bit more... With that said see you in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 2: The Successor

"I started looking around we've been on the trail for about 3 days now and we're almost halfway there I still wonder what the king wants with me maybe he wants to execute me for being human or maybe it could be something worse... Or I could just be overthinking it I do that a lot I sigh Ren put's a hand err paw in front of me why would he? Ahh ok, that makes sense there are people who are walking up to us now this is expected were not the only ones using the trail after all but these guys have weapons

"Are you Tet?" One of the monsters ask me and it's a giant freaking turtle wait a sec I heard of this guy before some kind of war hero I believe but he couldn't be him oh wait he has a hammer on his back... It looks like he's giving me the stink eye what did I do too... Oh right I haven't answered his question

"Uhh... Ya, that's me. Who are you?" I notice a skeleton behind Gerson who weres a lab coat in this weather?

"Gerson. That there is."

"Gaster. Call me Dr. Gaster please." I nod they seem nice enough

"We were sent here but the king to escort you the rest of the way. I can see you brought a guest." he looked at Ren who narrowed his eyes at Gaster

"Ya... Sorry about that he's the only one I know that can navigate the trail so I really had no other choice but to bring him along." I explained Gerson nodded in understanding

"Well we got a long way to go, kid, how about we get to it." he turns around and starts walking out of all the questions I have right now only one mattered to me at the moment "Why do I need escorts?" I look at Ren for a moment as he walked up to me "Do you think we should trust them?" I asked he paused

"...I'm not sure let's just go along for now if they lead us down the wrong path then we'll know for sure." Right he knows where the castle is so that makes sense I sigh

"All right then let's get going." he nodded and followed behind me

Meanwhile

"I frowned watching the kid from a distance this could be a problem... If he meets that king he might... No, I'm no fool even if I wanted to attack now it would be a battle I would lose I'll just have to report back to command... I looked at the kid and smirked

"Something about you feels different from the rest... I look forward to fighting you Tet."

Elsewhere

"As I sit on a cliff I glance down at the town below me the one I have watched over for years now... I smile a bit I hear footsteps behind me "You really don't visit that often anymore." I called out turning around there he stands king fluffy buns himself he sat down next to me

"My apologies." I waved him off

"Don't worry about it, man. So he's coming?" Asgore nodded I smiled

"Heh... Good nice to see I still have a worthy successor." Asgores eyes widened

"What?" I laughed

"Guess I kinda let that slip huh." I sigh looking out into the distance "As much as I hate to admit it I'm getting old. Someone has to cover for me and I rather it would be one of my kind... no offense." Asgore nodded saying nothing "Anyways what did you want?"

"Ah yes forgive me for that I was just wondering if you wanted some tea." I laughed at that

"Sure why the heck not." I grunted getting up "Never change old man Never change." in the night sky 3 stars shine brighter then all the rest in the center of those stars lies a darkness lurking behind them Tet... Will you save these monsters and if not... would you watch over them. One last time

At the camp

"I yawn now I know I'm tired but... for some reason, I just can't sleep realizing I'm not gonna get anywhere with this I get up I hear a rustle to my left I spare a glance over there putting my hand to a knife... I mean it's a knife we used to skin the dear but it'll work I readied myself... For no reason apparently... Why is there a little girl with a white dress in front of me

"Uhh... Hi?" the girl tilted her head to the side yep I'm going crazy "What's your name?"

"Mira." Huh... I honestly did not expect an answer but even so, I smiled

"Well nice to meet you Mira." I held out my hand she didn't accept it I glance to the side "So... What are you doing here."

"You seemed sad." she said I raised a brow

"What makes you think that?" she shook her head

"We'll meet again soon Tet I promise that." she started to flicker

W-What the." I reached to grab her but she vanished "...Yep definitely going insane." glancing around to make sure no one else was around I went back to bed but still something about this night just feels... off

Error unknown area

"I smiled at the child with magic "Intriguing the child seems to think. he has nothing to worry about." I chuckle a bit "Heh oh well kid go on hang on to that foolish hope of yours I show you how hopeless it really is. Trust me on that Tet."


	4. Chapter 3: SoulSight What is it?

'LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for " **Level of Violence**." A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others.' -sans A man looks through a glass ball smiling hearing these words "While that may be true I believe that a certain someone will be forced to kill sooner or later. You can't escape fate you of all people should know that. Old friend"

 **Elsewhere**

"I hate walking!" I yell Ren looked behind him

"Well then stop walking and sit down we'll just leave you behind."

"At least I didn't chase down a dear." I pointed out

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

"Are you two always like this?" Gaster asked I shrugged

"Nah it's usually a lot worse." Gaster sighs while Gerson chuckles "How much longer?" Gerson hummed in thought

"I'd say about... 2 more days." I nodded seems about right still we've been walking for some time and were starting to run out of rations "There's a village just up ahead we can restock on supplies there." Gerson said seemingly reading my mind I nodded

 **Meanwhile**

"Sir we are ready to launch the attack... What are your orders?"

"Any sign of the kid?"

"No sir." so he hasn't arrived yet in that case

"Hold your fire we shall wait for him to arrive and then we'll strike." The soldier nodded

"Very well sir." with that he left I will end this war soon the monsters will be exterminated once and for all

 **Back at the trail Nighttime**

I woke up during the night yet again who's on watch... I think it's Gaster I sigh getting up "Your up pretty early." Gaster commented he's sitting on a tree stump not looking at me

"Well ya, I always wake up around this time it's been a problem ever since I was a child..." Gaster didn't say anything "Well I'm gonna take a walk."

"Don't go too far." I nodded walking off every night at this time I wake up and head to an area where I can be alone like this place in the forest it's easy to get lost but not for me my left eye flashes, blue flames come out of it I smile seeing ghostly figures all around me

"You're all still following me? Man and here I thought I was clingy." There all glared at me I smiled "Alright I'll knock it off for now. Still, how are you all doing." They uttered words in there langued the langued of the dead ya I can see spirits there are those who follow me but I won't tell you there names for it's not my place to but ya this is what I do every night... Soulsight that's what I named this ability it's nice having it

 **Yaya I know this is shorter than the other one but give me a break man motivation for this story isn't really all that high seriously could use some reviews even if it's just ideas I want to know what you guys think... soo then see you all next time Genowar... Well crap the door vanished...**


	5. Chapter 4: A Meeting

So after having a nice chat with the souls of the fallen, I went back to sleep woke up and this repeated for 2 days now here I stand in a place that looks amazing there are a lot of small buildings all of them wooden but in the center stood a giant white castle

"Wow..."

"Amazing right." Ren smiled

"You see this all the time?" I asked Ren nodded I grabbed him by the collar and started to shake him around "WHY DID YOU NEVER TAKE ME WITH YOU!?" I stopped shaking him I let him go giving him a chance to answer

"Because... huh I actually don't have an excuse for this one." I glared at him he shrugs

"If you 2 are done with your bantering I would like to get this job over with," Gaster grumbled we looked at him and nodded I could hear murmurs among the crowd wait when did a crowd form?

"Is that a human?"

"What is a human doing here?"

"Is he going to kill us?" there all afraid of me I bit my lip not saying anything

"Wait is that Gerson?" Gerson becomes tense

"Is he with the human? TRAITOR!"

"No, what if he's taking the human prisoner?" someone suggested the crowd continued to gossip but they stopped when Gaster raised his bony hand

"Silence all of you." he let his gaze sweep over each one of them "Now this human is not a bad human he has been living with monsters for quite some time now and I can assure you he will not hurt any of us."

"How can you be so sure!?"

"Because he has helped us in the war. He can teach our kind magic." all the monsters started to talk amongst each other

"So you trust the human?" one of the monsters asked Gaster looked at me

"No. But the king demanded to speak with him. Now please make a path." They still didn't trust me but they did as they were told but wait it wasn't for me who is that? A man came walking down bags in his eyes his hair is black and he takes a sip out of his flask his brown clock blows in the wind behind him leaving a sense of authority... those blue jeans just don't work with that white shirt

"So, Your Tet." he looks over me why do I feel like I'm in court right now "Yep. He's cool." the town seems to be ok with me now the fact that he calmed them down with so few words they must really trust him

"But Geno he's a human!"

"Part human I believe he's part of another race... And besides, if you ask me he's all monster."

"WHAT!?"

"He's been living with monsters for a long time and he discarded human tradition in favor of monsters while he may look different he is one of you." Geno explains they have nothing to say Geno once again takes a sip out of his flask how does he know all of this with just one look at me? "Anyways come on Asgores waiting for you Tet." he starts walking towards the castle

"What do you think?" Ren asked

"Huh?"

"Of Geno he's something else am I right?"

"Ya... Is he even human?" Ren shook his head

"He says he's a RealmBorn... Not sure what he means by that but we have nothing on him. He's a good man." but if he's human he could be lying Geno turned around tapping his foot impatiently

"Come on I don't have all day."

"R-Right were coming."

"Hey lighten up a bit sure you're meeting a figure of authority but he's a nice dude just act like yourself and you'll be fine."

"Right... Thanks." Geno shrugged

"No problem just part of my job." the door starts to open "Well then after you."


	6. The Attack Begins!

"Uhh... Why are there so many flowers?" I asked Geno shrugged

"His hobby is gardening..." ahh makes sense "Right then this is where I leave you be."

"You're going already?" Ren raised a brow err. Or a piece of his fur... Dogs are weird Geno nodded

"Ya I got a town to protect and really I'm not even supposed to go in this far." he waves "Oh and they need you at the lab Gaster." Gaster nodded as Geno wait a second he teleported!?

"Well, then I will take my leave as well." Gerson commented

"Aww come on go with us." Gerson chuckled a bit

"Wish I could kid but someone has to be there for the rest of the monsters. See ya soon." with that both he and Gaster left I sighed

"Well, shall we?" I nodded looking at the endless garden in front of us we moved forward

Elsewhere

"Sir he has arrived." so it is almost time

"Is the weapon ready?"

"It just needs a bit more time sir it was just woken up." I nodded in understanding

"Very well tell it to attack as soon as it's ready... And be sure to drain the magic out of the kid."

"Yes, sir!" With that, he left

"Heh it was fun while it lasted Tet but this game is over." I smiled


	7. Chapter 5: Flames That Start The War!

I thought many things when I first saw the king and queen like Am I gonna die and Do they hate me but the one that escaped my mind was "Why are they goats?" when I said that they turned to face me

"Ah. You must be Tet it's nice to meet you." A large white fluffy abomination uhh I mean the king spoke "Would you like some tea?"

"Ah... Nah I'm good uhh why did you want to see me?" I squirmed a bit under the queens gaze hey she can be scary "N-Not that I don't want to be here it's just uhh why me?" Asgore nodded

"Allow me to get to the point. I want you to teach our race magic." I sighed I thought that was the reason but still... I hoped it wouldn't be

"Sorry... I can't do that." Toriel stood up then

"And why not. You taught them have you not?"

"That's true But-"

"Then surely you should have no problem teaching us." I grit my teeth

"I can't." The anger threatened to escape me Torel was about to say more but Asgore held out his hand

"Let me speak to him in private." the Queen said nothing and did as she was told Ren left as well

"What happened?" He asked

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Human please tell me I want to help you." I sighed

"First promise me you will not tell anyone."

"I promise." I closed my eyes gathering my thoughts what's the best way to say this... I guess the easy way would be to say...

"I can't use my magic." Asgore blinked

"Pardon?"

"5 years ago I lost my magic I don't know why I did but I can't use it?"

"But surely you can still teach us how to use it?" I shook my head

"No, I can't. Magic can only be taught by a magic user. And no none of the monsters can teach it either it has to be someone of my kind and without my magic... I'm sorry I just can't teach it." I frowned

"I see... Tell me did anything happen when you lost your magic?" I looked up at him now that I think about it

"...I killed someone." The first person I killed he begged for mercy... as he looked up at me the look in his eyes as he died I'll never forget it

"Hmm... Perhaps it's a coping mechanism?"

"Huh?"

"There is not much known about magic but... Please check out the library I believe we have some books there that might help you and if you have no luck there then talk to Gaster... Rumor has it he knows some magic of his own."

"I see... Then I'll be back soon."

"Please take your time." with that I left the throne room

"How did it go?" Ren asked

"He wanted me to teach them magic."

"I see... And what did you say." I bit the bottom of my lip... What do I tell him?

"I said I'll think about it."

"WHAT?" Ya, I should have expected that "Mj come on you've got to teach them magic!" I grit my teeth

"Can we just continue this conversation later. I have to get some work done and I'm tired... I'll make my decision in the morning ok Ren?" He grits his teeth

"We could be attacked during the night."

"And I'll take full responsibility for what could happen," I said... Ren said nothing he just walked away I sighed well that could have gone worse

"I guess I'm all alone then." When I left the building I felt the wind blow behind me I turn around... The girls there again. "Mira."

"So many lives could be lost on this day." I said nothing she took this as a single to go on "The poor doctor, The hero of the land, Even your own father figure." I glared at her as she traced along the stone "And yet you do nothing research won't help Tet you know you have not lost your magic." she stands up suddenly putting a smile on her face something about that smile just seems wrong

"Shut up."

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" my hands balled up into fists. "Don't worry I promise you will join them in time."

"I said shut up." she laughed suddenly

"Do you get it your hopeless. Just look behind you!" I grit my teeth doing as I was told there it happened a building blew up there was fire everywhere and in the fire there a man stood a red flame coming out of his right eye when he spoke in a sing-song kind of way

"Where are you?" those were the words the man spoke Mira spoke yet again

"I warned you right?" I turned around to face here "'You seemed sad' I was not referring to the past or to that moment right here right now that is what you feel. I have seen it and you Tet no matter how hard you might try you will not make it out of here alive." I grit my teeth but smirked when I felt something going through my veins

"Is that so?" 2 blades appeared behind me "Then tell me?" Mira's eyes widened as more blades appeared "Whats this?" The blades shot forward stabbing into the man he smiled as they did

"There you are." Gaster walked out from the flames 7 hands behind him all different colors his eyes are blue and orange

"I see everything." Gaster glared at the man he just smiled he shot off a blade in his hand. some blue strings shot out of the hands "You are nothing." orange bombs appeared around the man they flashed Gasters eyes widened barley dogging a slash from above "That was cheap." He smirked, "But I'm cheaper." yet another blue string against some kind of spinning gear more orange bombs appeared around the man as 2 hands turned red "Your done." the bombs blew up the gear brought him right in front of the 2 red hands and a red beam fired out of both Gaster was on the ground breathing heavily "It's over." laughter was heard Gasters eyes widened

"Is that so?" he appeared in front of Gaster

"W-What?" he picked up Gaster by the shirt

"My name is Len now then tell me where I can find a kid named Tet." My eyes widened he's looking for me

"I'll never tell you anything."

"Heh suit yourself." he raised his blade but as he swung I blocked it with my own

"I won't let you hurt them!" I pushed him back through a wall he shot out of it as he slashed at me he was hit with a gold fireball Ren stood on top of a cliff more blades stabbed into him

"Well now, this is a party!" Geno walked forward my eye and Genos both burned a bright blue "Alright then on a scale of one to ten how painful would you like your death to be?" Len laughed but his eyes widened as he was surrounded by blades

"Uhh... 1?" Geno smiled

"Too bad." the blades shot forward I summoned more blades behind me as screams rang out when the smoke cleared we stood on top of the ruins of buildings and Lens wounds healed right in front of us

"Hehehe Now this is a fight." He shot forward right at Geno who stood there calmy smirking Gerson enter the battle smashing his hammer on Lens head

"Come on Len your outnumbered you have no chance." He growled then smiled my eyes widened as blades appeared in front of me suddenly Geno teleported in front of me taking the hits "Come on is that best you can do?" Lens turned blue he was sent flying back he pulled the blades out of his chest and healed his wounds by eating food... wait what? "Monster food heals humans kid how do you think the others take out so many towns in a single day." Uhh ok then Len got up once again

"He's still not dead?" Ren spoke first

"What the heck is this guy made of?" Gerson growled

"I don't know and I don't care we have to stop him here!" I yelled

"Wow did you just figure that out now?" Geno says sarcastically

"Well uhh..." my confidence falters Geno faceplams

"This is gonna be a long day..."


	8. Chapter 6: The Other Half Of Light?

"Let's see... I'm definitely outnumbered here but I've faced worse odds Geno is probably the biggest threat to me... Tsk I need to get the kid alone the mission takes top priority "Now I know what your thinking... But believe it or not, You shouldn't kill us." That kids a Dumbass do they really think he's a threat "Oh ya don't look behind you." my eyes widened as I turned around wait there's nothing th- A blade stabbed into my back I can hear Tet falling on the ground laughing I glare at him turning back around "Ok ok... Don't turn around." Another blade hit me in the back he starts laughing... Never mind he's not a dumbass he's a fucking troll

"Are you done?" I asked he smirked

"Nah... I'm just getting started." I smile as I pull out the 2 blades

"Len! You need to get back here now!" why? The mission is almost done I can finish this "We're under attack we need assistance now!" what how wait a second... Where's the dog my eyes widened Tet smirks

"Seems like you finally figured it out." a red glint in this eye... This kid he can't be but I thought he was a myth "Hehe... that's right nice to meet ya the names Tet but on the battlefield, I prefer the name Timegazer." he pulls out a pocket watch and opens it "And I know how to deal with your kind." the 2 blades that were stabbed into me before reappeared

"Len you need to get back here now!" my eyes widened

"Wait... But that impossible." 2 more blades stabbing into my chest I grit my teeth looking at the kid he seems like a whole different person now blues flames clashed with his red flames... What the hell is he?

 **Tet's POV**

as the blades stabbed into his chest my smile widened he looked at me, Fear clear in his eyes I wink "What? did you expect some kind of warm welcome?" Rift shatter there are certain points in time I can control fully usually in big battles I can rewind to key points such as this one via rift shatter the main problem is I'm limited to doing this one time and only once no one knows this however

"Heh your really something else." he's taken the bait I made sure he keeps his memories but everyone else forgot he charged at me I blocked his blade with perfection everyone looks my way but when they see the way I smile no one dares to interrupt our fight I push him away three blades stabbing him in the back and 4 more stabbing him in the front his Hp is regening fast... I'll have to end this with one blow I clock appears below me

"Shatter." Fire surrounds me I hold my hand up pinching 2 fingers together as more blades are summoned shooting off to attack Len placing him right where I want him his eyes widen seeing me snap my fingers thousands of blades appear around him shooting off at once shadows cover my eyes as smoke appears "Bladeborn. It summons the weapons of past heroes but I can't use these weapons because." I look to the weapons "They are." they vanish as does the smoke there's no corpse and no sign of Len Did I beat him or did he get away?

"W-What the heck was all of that?" Gerson asked suddenly the shadows covering my eyes vanished as did the serious look I had a moment ago

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"All of that the blades! The clock! FREAKING BLADE BORN!?" I raised a brow

"Uhh, what the heck are you talking about old man are you ok?"

"I don't think anyone can be ok after seeing that?" Ren commented walking towards us "Speaking of which turns out their messenger is a complete scaredy cat... and overly paranoid." I puff out my cheeks

"Seeing what? And what are you all talking about?"

"Are you this dumb?" Gaster asked Ren sighed

"You were in that mode again." I stop pouting and mutter 'oh'

"Wait that mode? What mode?" Gerson asked

"Pretty much Tet has to modes the normal cool dude you see here and the war hero himself Timegazer." there was silence but suddenly they all bowed to me I glance to the side

"Uhh... Rise?" they did just that... There's no way I'm that good right they all said nothing "Ok stop that this is not ok."

"But you're the Timegazer we must show our respect."

"I don't care about your respect. I'm a normal person just like all of you." I sighed "This is why I do not like fighting." Ren shook his head

"Well, at least most of the town is fine." I glance around ya were on top of the ruins but the town itself only lost a few buildings we really did save most of the town and all the monsters are coming out of their hiding spots I looked down thinking they were gonna blame this on me why wouldn't they I can see how it looks and while it might not be true there's no way they would believe be suddenly someone started clapping

"YAY TIMEGAZER!"

"THANK YOU!" Why are they cheering for me I didn't do anything more cheers rang out

"WOO!"

"THREE CHEERS FOR TIMEGAZER!" Something feels wrong

"HIP HIP!" "HORRY" I looked around "HIP HIP!" "HORRY!" I don't feel good the world started to spin "HIP HIP!" "HORR-" There was a thud and everything went black

Error Unkown Area

"You see them right all the stars that surround the planets." I look up to the sky saying nothing "They say those are just dead suns. I personally believe there just new journeys waiting to begin." I look over to him "Hey what's with that look? You wanna go on a journey of your own?" I nod "Hehe alright kid I'll see what I can do." he gets up "Well I better get going see ya soon Tet." I get up as well "Ok see ya... Len." he nods walking off everything started going white

In a hospital

"I wake up looking around where am I? "He's awake... EVERYONE, HE'S AWAKE!" I hear someone yell is that Ren? I try to speak but nothing came out "Here take some water." I grab it chugging it down Ren takes it away "Hey hey easy you were asleep for 2 weeks kid. we were worried you weren't going to make it." 2 weeks I could feel panic taking over but then shadows covered my eyes

"I see." Ren narrowed his gaze

"You're the other half right." I said nothing looking him "What are you?"

"His other half pretty much this kid has seen so much that it's forced him to create me to cope with it."

"So why are you here now."

"The Kid nearly had a panic attack... Just give me the water." Ren looked at me suspiciously but did so... I took a few sips

"What should I call you I can't call you other half forever can I?" I smirked

"Just call me Mj."

 **The Lab**

"Timegazer in our village... And he has another half but he changes so much surely they can not be the same thing... There has to be more going on here." Gaster mumbled to himself running more tests but then a voice rang out through the intercom that he had set for the gang

"EVERYONE HE'S AWAKE!" Gasters eyes widened he's alive but just a days moments ago his pulse stopped... I guess I don't have to tell them the truth after all still I look over at the monitor next to me

"This shouldn't be possible." the screen read strongSTATUS: Unkown /strongI entered some stuff on the keyboard to let it know we're dealing with a human **Uknown** but that couldn't be... unless

"Try running it for a Realmborn." it ran a few tests

 **STATUS: ERROR BOKEN THERE'S TOO MUCH THE DARKNESS KEEPS COMMING SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASe HELP ME!**

my eyes widened as the text appeared that wasn't programmed into the machine I hit a button Computer whats wrong?" there was silence

 **Gaster?**

"Yes, it's Gaster are you alright Computer?" why am I talking to a computer **What are you talking about it's me Tet!** Tet no that... That's impossible "But you're inside of the computer... Tet can you see anything?"

 **N-No there's just darkness all around me... Where am I, Gaster?** he could be trapped in the computer no something must have put him there... For storge maybe "What was the last thing you heard Tet?"

 **W-Well I was asleep for... 2 weeks I started panicking and then everything just faded away.** "It didn't go black immediately?"

 **No** So it couldn't be a panic attack... I should check on the body but... I cant leave him alone I sigh picking up a walk "Gerson are you there?" no response for a moment

"Ya, I'm here what do you need Labcoat?" I growled a bit at the nickname

"I need you to check on Tet for me tell me what you find out... I got to get a few tests done and then I'll be over there myself."

"Roger that I was heading there anyways." I nodded sighing I hate everything/


	9. The End Begins!

**2 Weeks Earlier**

"I breathed heavily holding my right arm which I'm pretty sure is broken... I see some drops of blood from above me "Heh... The kid got me good." I hear footsteps behind me

"Seems like you could use some help." I glance behind me seeing a hooded man

"Who are you?" he simply smiled and held out his hand a dark ball of energy appeared in it my eyes widened as it shot off hitting me in the chest the pain in arm vanished

 **Present**

"I frown seeing scorch marks this far in the forest... Could they have been hiding out in here... or I sigh the human has been asleep for 2 weeks now but without him, I don't think this war can go on much longer we might just have to give up and accept our fate "Aww you're giving up?" I turned around seeing Geno walk up to me "Come on Asgore you can do better than that."

"What can we do you refuse to join the war... And Tet is down for the count there's no way we can win!"

"Now that's not true."

"What?"

"It's simple really... All you have to do is give in to the hate." Geno smiled

"What are you talking about!?" Geno sighed in disappointment

"It would be oh so boring if you ducked out now... When things are just getting intrusting." darkness swarmed around him my eyes widened drawing my triton "Come now Asgore don't be like that with this power you might be able to win the war." he extended a hand "Just take my hand." he smiled as I looked down at his hand I realized something he was never my friend he's been using us this whole time

"You wouldn't."

"Heh well, now you figured it out." I grit my teeth

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Geno started laughing

"And you think you can stop me? Your nothing Asgore all you have is that castle your no king you do not lead you, people, you do not give them hope. But I I give them what they lost imagine what would happen if I took the throne."

"You'll have to get through me first." he smiles drawing a blade

"Very well then. Welcome King Asgore, To the end of the monster race!"


	10. Chapter 7: The Final Path

"I jump back as his triton nicked my shoulder when did he get so fast? I drew my blade "Well now let us see what you can do foolish king." I smirked appearing behind him he let out a scream of pain I need to end this fast before someone comes looking for both of us I waited for him to get up

"Was this your plan all along?" he asked I smiled

"Of course not originally I did plan to protect you but when I fought all those battles I realized just how fun war can be." Asgore looked at me "A whole race fighting one another." I ran a hand along my blade "Fighting an endless battle... But when they clash ideals can change I do wonder what it would be like if someone saw the side of all 3 races." Asgores glared at me "Oh but that's right there is one who can what was his name I just can't remember."

"Tet." Asgore finished for me

"Bingo!" I laughed a bit more "Honestly planned to kill him the moment I saw him but then I realize this kid has a strange power he can give anyone hope? And even more entertaining he's no fighter the other half does all of that for him!" I appeared in front of him smiling "How long until they give into there bloodlust of I just can't wait to find out." Asgore swung his Triton at me yet again I ducked still smiling

"I- I won't let you hurt him!"

"Heh, you think you have any say in this? Give up old man you have no hope left." Asgore got up "Why? Surely you must see by now I have already won? So why do you still fight." I laughed "Oh I get it you believe that HE can stop me. Get real all the kid has is a small amount of magic that he has almost never used compared to mine it is nothing!" he charged yet again and I met him with my own blade

"Your wrong he'll beat you I know he can but I'll be damned if I go down without at least blooding your nose!"

"Heh then let us end this foolish king!" We broke off then

 **The Hospital**

"Gerson walked in greeted me like he always did I was getting to know him a bit more it's been yet another week and the king has vanished... Also, Tet's in a computer... the more you know I sigh "So how's is he doing?"

"Well he's finally calming down a bit we think he should be ready to take over soon." I nodded yet again "Are you worried?"

"As far as I'm concerned the sooner he takes control the better. I'm not the best when it comes to social interaction." I look to Ren who is in the back rocking back and forth

"Never again. Never again."

"...What did you do to him?" Gerson asked I glance to the side

"Something dumb." Gerson nodded saying nothing I feel something inside me pushing he wants control back? Heh alright then I close my eyes and the shadows vanished I blink once then twice

"I'm back?" I questioned out loud then looked at my hands I'm back... IM BACK YES I DID IT!

"Kid! How's it going!"

"I'm great now thanks. Now then let's get out of here so I can teach everyone magic!"

"Whoa, their kiddo slow down there's no need Geno finally gave in and taught everyone." I raised a brow

"He did? Why?" Gerson shrugged

"Beats me he's always been a bit strange."

"Well, where is he now?" Gerson points to the castle I suddenly feel uneasy I get out of the bed

"Ya... We're going over there." I manage to say

"Everything ok?" as I looked at the castle I bit my lip and then said

"No."

 **Castle**

"It's a beautiful day outside birds are singing flowers are blooming on days like this. Kids like us... We know the true meaning of pain." I touch the flowers around the castle casting the spell humans fully armed enter the castle I smiled as the marched out of the castle "Now then come and get me Tet!"

 **Outside Of the hospital**

"As I walked outside there was one thing going through my mind "Why? Why would he do this?" Fires everywhere I ran around the area seeing humans attacking humans monsters attacking monster darkness surrounds the castle I drew my blade magic flew through the air I slashed through anyone that went in my path, Geno... I will kill him "GENO!" as I ran towards his castle a giant fireball went towards me someone tackled me I was face to face with Ren "Ren what are you?"

"Shh." he grit his teeth looking towards the sky there Len stood err floated smiling darkness surrounded him "Somethings different about him I have a feeling we won't win if we take him on." but he's the only thing between us and Geno "Look I understand how you feel heck I know it was Geno as well but were at a compleat disadvantage right now we need to move somewhere safe." someone safe I look towards mount Ebbot... That'll do Ren seems to be thinking the same thing "Right then... You round up the monsters I'll hold him off I nodded as shadows covered my eyes yet again I smirk casting a speed spell let's see the best way to do this would be... the nearby bell it's risky but it works I run towards it

 **The Castle**

My crystal ball sees all I frown as Tet runs away from the castle this is not going as planned but even so I smirk "Well now Tet you really do bring them hope but darkness waits to consume that hope. This is the end for you." I hold out a hand in the air and teleported to the top of the castle a ball of darkness started to form in my hand and it only grew "fall into despair."

 **The Bell Tower**

"I grit my teeth seeing the dark ball in the sky as I reached the top fireballs were shot in my direction wait fireballs my eyes widen seeing Len no... "Game over Tet." tears threatened to escape my eyes but then it was replaced with anger I drew my blade fire once again come out of my eye

"No... This game is just beginning!" the fire went onto my blade

"WHAT!?" I held it to the side as he shot more fireballs at me

"REALMS RELAVATION!" I swung it down a huge beam come out of it absorbing the fireballs and hitting Len a perfect slash right through his chest I see all the monster around the clock tower fighting one another but the fighting stopped why did it stop they looked up to me I realized why I took in a deep breath "EVERYONE HEAD UP THERE!" I pointed to the top of the mountain "I'm not sure if we'll make it but. We have to try we can't let the monster race die out just yet!" I can feel it if we make it up there the monster race will live on! I see an army running to it now "I won't lie not all of us will make it but those who do don't stop fighting keep fighting till the very end!"

 **Rubble**

in the distance, Ren smiles as he lays in a pile of rubble he knew he wouldn't make it out of there alive but he was happy, happy that he knew Tet so there he laid taking in his last breath he died with a smile

 **The Final Path**

I ran forward leading the charge we won't lose the monster are learning magic one by one we fight on we refuse to give up we'll make it to the top no matter what stands in our path! "LET'S GO!" A roar of cheering came we fought with all our hopes we ran with dreams we flew and yet there was a sadness in our heart that just wouldn't leave we don't know why but we all knew this would be the end of what? We don't know but up here we know this will be where the last battle takes place. Tet rests in the back of my mind I grit my teeth slashing through humanity with its newfound magic how many of us are left I don't dare to count for it could mean the loss of more lives as we reach the top I realize me and Tet are not the halfs we thought we were... we are different beings brought together by the same goals and those goals could lead us to our death but I'm not scared I smile as we reach the top I won't give up!

 **Power... that is what man seeks... Bloodlust that is what man keeps locked away these are all unspoken truths among humanity... But even knowing this he still believes. Why?**


	11. Chapter 8: Hold On To Your Being

I frown walking up the path seeing the bodies all around this doesn't make any sense they shouldn't be able to get this far. So how? How are they doing it!? I stop seeing a man still alive "What happened here?" I asked angerly

"T-They came out of nowhere an army of them!"

"There monsters there nothing compared to you."

"B-But they had magic." I glared at him

"So what if they had magic. That shouldn't have stopped you from destroying them."

"I'm sorry sir I did everything I could." I sigh

"Useless every last one of you... I don't know why I expected anything." I grabbed the man by the neck he started to gasp for breath as I brought him into the air "I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." A dark light came out of my hand and blood splattered all over the place I growl as I went forward along the path

 **Gasters POV**

"I smile as we go through a cave "You really gave us a scare you know." I knew he wasn't dead just as he knew we would come here... Then again Tet is pretty dense I notice that he refuses to look at the king... Ah right the kings in front of us...

 **Tet's POV**

"I couldn't save them all... In the end, he did all the work for me just like always... Why am I so weak? "Tet." The king addressed me "Thank you." I said nothing "I don't know what happened over there but if it wasn't for you I don't believe all of these people would be here." I grit my teeth

"I could have saved more." Asgore shook his head

"Do not blame yourself I'm just grateful this many made it out."

"If only I noticed sooner. I could have." Asgore put a paw on my shoulder and I looked at him in the eyes

"You wouldn't have won Tet. Not even with Timegazer on your side, I would know." it was then that I noticed it

"Wait where's the queen?"

"I believe she escaped into the forest." wait forest Gaster raised a brow wait how did he do that

"Forest?" I felt a burning feeling in my right eye a flash I see the 2 of them clashing but wait I've never seen that forest in my life

"A secret forest." I realized

"Secret?" Asgore questioned wait why would he I could feel a smug attitude inside of me is that Mj

 **Come on kid let's show him what we got.**

I nodded "But you were there not to mention your the king of monsters... Surely you would know about this forest." but what even is this forest?

 **Use your head**

Geno was in the forest at this point we know he's not human or monster... But he's like me does that mean he has Soulsight as well but if that's the case he could be... dang that opens up a lot of possibilities no that's only if he has enough souls around him... Wait, a secret forest that nobody knows about the flash that came to me a moment ago it could be... I got it!

"The forest never existed in the first place... It was created by soul sight a forest containing enough souls to give him enough energy for eons." I looked at Asgore

 **Now you're getting something but think back you know there's more to it!**

More to it? What is he talking about... think back... to the past I left behind? No to the past, I wanted to forget I closed my eyes I have to remember what happened after I met Len I went into a forest and... Wait the forest that's it!

 **The Past**

"Where am I?" trapped within my own power a forest made of souls if this power is mastered there's really no limits to what can be done that was the place I looked up to see a man I never met before... Little did I know we would meet again some time afterwards

"A forest made of souls...You're pretty good for a kid." the man smiled down at me he explained to me how Soulsight worked that I could create my own world with it and those who have fallen... Those who were close to will always be right behind me I could bend the whole of reality itself... THAT'S IT!

 **Present**

My eyes shot open "THAT'S HOW I'LL BEAT HIM!" I yelled suddenly

"Beat him? Tet you can't really still think you can."

"I don't think I can. I know I can!" if I can create my own reality right here right now I hold my hand out smirking "Bend." in a second a narrow pathway was created nobody said anything as we walked through it... Sometime later we reached the end. A big black area was all around us in the distance I head crying Asgore ran through the area as did the other monsters I smile realizing that he knew what I was planning the entire time... Heh wish I could meet the kid. Gaster walked up to me "This is where you'll create your future... If I fail that is."

"What are you planning Tet."

"I really am sorry for all of this." I pull a clock out of my pocket Gasters eyes widened he reached a hand out in an attempt to stop me "SEAL!" Memories flashed through my head but not my memories there's I can feel myself slipping away but even so I don't want to be remembered and it's better this way

 **I see so that is your final choice... Then I will accept my fate as well good luck Tet**

I felt Mj leave me a single tear escaped my eye as I was once again in front of the mountain I hear footsteps behind me "So your finnaly here... I might not be as strong as the Timegazer and I might not be able to kill you... But I won't let you hurt my friends No my family!" I turn around seeing a smiling Geno

"So the time has finnaly come." A red aura surrounds him a blue one surrounds me as we draw our blades there are no words exchanged why would there need to be it's not a battle for pride, Nor is it for power, it's just 2 champions clashing 2 ideals 2 fools only one survivor I won't lose to this bastard! We both charge forward and our blades clash both of our eyes burn with fire that matches our aura.


	12. Chapter 9: A End To All Tales

I jump back running along the edge of the mountain the place we chose for our final battle isn't a great one it definitely puts us both at a disadvantage considering the fact that we both use the land a lot Geno shoots water balls at me I duck under the first on jump over 2 more and slash throught the last one once again closeing the destiance between us I slide under him attempting to attack his back once I got up blocked the blow pushing me back I jerked my head to the right gritting my teeth. If I dodged any sooner I would have been dead I can't afford to make any risky moves

 _ **He's not playing around Tet don't do anything foolish**_

Easier said than done

"Do you really think I can't break through this barrier your nothing Tet! Just lie down and die!" I grit my teeth running towards him it's now or never he raised his sword in front of him I put my sword to the side ready to strike at his right arm... Or that's what he thinks our blades clashed the flames poured out of my eye

"Create... REALM RELATIONS!" A great pillar of light and darkness was created. I can feel it "...Mj... You're on your own now." I smile letting him go light enveloped me my eyes shot open Geno was already awake and taking in our surroundings... I grassy plain as far as the eye can see calm yet forboding...

"...The end is where it begins huh." Geno smiled "Of course you would choose to end it here." he started to walk to the left as I walked to the right both of our blades are in hand

"Heh what can I say we both know this place pretty well so were completely even here... not to mention I think it fits us quite well."

"Indeed a battle that may never end because we can read each other perfectly." he put his blade in front of him "But I promise this I will not be the one to fall."

"Heh don't make promises you can't keep." the grass suddenly had a cercal of flames around us we charged off at each other reality bends to my will in here I jump on his blade as he makes a stab for my chest his eyes widen but he still ducked moving his blade to the left he threw me off right towards the flames I stabbed my blade into the ground I let go and let my fist fly forward clashing with his blade I can feel the blood coming off it I backflipped kicking him in the face reaching behind me I grabbed my balde he once again charged forward I know what he expects I charge forward once agian

"THIS IS THE END!" he slashes to the side just as planned I duck under his blade still moving around. casting a fire spell shadows cover my eyes but it's not Mjtakingg over I know it I kick up knocking the blade out of his hand I threw my blade at his left hand stopping another spell once I regain my footing I slam my fist into his abdomen he gasped for breath as he shot backwards I could finish this right now I grit my teeth...

"Get up." I growl he does just that why am I giving him a chance he says nothing for a moment

"It seems I misjudged you... You are indeed more powerful then I gave you credit for. I realize that now." he smiles "However." my eyes widen seeing at least a thousand balls of darkness surround me

"What?"

"Even in your realm darkness looms... You have no chance at beating me." I grit my teeth but smirk

"Is that so?"

"Soon humanity will come and destroy you. Why try to get away, why not just let me end the pain now?" light surrounds me

"Because unlike you... I still have my life ahead." It engulfed my blade "AND I WON'T FALL TO THE DARKNESS!"

"I won't give into the light!" yet another explosion the reality shattered

Rain poured down on both of us I grunted getting up "I was right." he smiled "You are just like me."

"Were nothing alike."

"Is that so? It looks to me you don't really know why your fighting either. And yet you must fight. Because in the end, it's all you know how to do." I glared at him sparing a glance to the left if that a child? Geno notices this child as well and smiles "Go on. Kill it." he hisses "If you do I might just spare your life." I say nothing I barely have any strength left... Mabey it's for the best I get up and walk right next to him "embrace the darkness Tet show them no mercy." I smirk

"If you say so." I grab him by the neck his eyes widen as mine close A clock appeared under us

"WHAT!" he looked around seeing multiple clocks surround us "NO! NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"I knew I never could beat you. But this is the end of our tails GASTER NOW!" I giant hand appeared holding many chains as well as a red blast

 **Geno's Pov**

As he yelled that name I realized he planned this from the very beginning he wasn't using that realm so he had a chance he was buying time DAMN it! he played me like a dang fiddle I felt something hit my back as well as something wrapping around me heh void chain huh... no matter, not even this can hold me for long but until then I guess I will sleep

 **Tet's Pov**

I breathed heavily blood leaking everywhere 4000 years... this battle went on for 4000 years for them... pulling that off used a lot a magic I glanced down at my hand cracks started to form in it "Heh... So this is what death feels like?" I look to the right seeing Gaster looking at me sadly looks like he wants to say one... but he can't I just smile one last time "Hey watch over them will ya?" he nods saying nothing yet again... I close my eyes... Mj I leave the rest to you now... I guess my story was never meant to end on a happy note huh... At this point, I think the author can go to hell "The worst part of it is... I'm dying a virgin." with that I shattered

 **...I have no regrets for that last line... That's a lie I have many regrets anyways I hope you all enjoyed the story... Uhh see ya all next time... or not... Uhh, give Dreamscaper a read please... It's kinda a continuation of this... Bye**


	13. His First Appearance

**Wow, over a hundred views didn't really expect that... Anyways here's a mini-chapter for you all it's not big or a continuation of the story it's just showing you all my thanks in my own way**

"Huh!?" Tet's question lingered in the air as Ren smiles

"I said let's spar," Ren put a hand on his hip "I want to see just how strong you've become."

"Are you sure? I've never really been good at holding back..."

"Postive," Tet smirks

"Well all right then," he appears behind Ren "Don't say I didn't warn you." magic barriers were put around both of them as tet drew his blade slashing at rens head his blade was blocked by flame

"What?" I jumped into the air dogging more flames

"Come on now Tet you can do better than that!" Ren smirks as Tet anazlies the situation

'Dame he's better then I thought there are no openings... I'm just going to have to wait for him to stick and make one for myself' Ren shot forward landing a hit on Tet's left arm Ren smiled seeing victory in his eyes it quickly faded when he sees the look on Tets face a flash in both of there eyes when Ren opened his there eh stood

"Timegazer..."

"The one and only... Now then let's see we lost our right arm good to know."

"You don't seem to be worried."

"Meh, why would I be... I mean the fight's only just begun..." he smirks "Go on I'll let you have the first shot." his smirk turns into a smile as Ren shoots forward flames in his paws he aimed for the face only for the wind to get knocked out of him "Hey I said you could have the first shot never said anything about you landing it on me." it was only now that Ren realized just how screwed he was he jumps back dogging 3 blades

"You know it's not often that I can come out," Mj started looking into the sky he sends 4 more blades at Ren "I mean we might be pretty similar but even so he doesn't trust me all that much... Kinda the reason I have to steal control from him." he jumps back narrowly avoiding a fist to his gut

'He's toying with me... This could be bad.' Ren looks at Mj but can't see any openings

"That said there is one thing that is Really different about us... I'm left-handed." 12 blades shot at Ren 2 from the ground 4 from behind 2 in the air and the rest from in front of him smoke filled the air Mj ducked dogging another blow this one was aimed for his head "Oh? Not bad, however," in a second he was gone Ren looked around only to see thousands of blades surrounding him

"Flame shield!" they all shot forward landing hits on the shield until it shattered Ren now stood on the ground thinking it was over I red light from above Ren looked up seeing Mj his blade glowing red

"It's been fun Ren but I say it's time we end this." Ren put's up another shield "...Reaper!" Mj slashed down sending a beam of red light at him Ren held his ground but his arms gave out on him, in the end, he was defeated "And with that, I bid you adieu." Mj bowed and the shadows faded Tet blinked

"Uhh, what happened?" Tet saw Ren on the ground "REN! Are you ok." he coughed

"You asshole," he then smirks "I knew you were hiding some other power. How did you get it." Tet sighed

"I'll tell you during lunch."


	14. Till we meet agian

My eyes open... I see that I now have a red scarf a black jacket and pants my undershirt is also white I look around the yellow void I'm in "I'm... alive?" I look down at my hand balling into a fist "But how?"

"Simple he made it be." I turn around seeing a skeleton with some ink splattered on his face and a paint brush on his back... you know who I'm talking about look it up

"Who the heck are you?!" I yelled

"Names Ink nice to meet ya at last Mj." Ink extended a hand to me I refused it glaring at him

"What are you?"

"Ouch talk about harsh."

"Answer my question," I growled he was about to say something when suddenly I was in a black ball of ink I started to suffocate "Don't worry I won't kill you." I heard another voice who is he "I merely plan to... Teach you." my vision started to black as I desperately tried to escape this inky prison "Till we meet again... Tet."


End file.
